Lars Karnor (Novel)
Lars Karnor was a young American soldier who was born from Norman City in Oregon in the mid years of the First Occupation of Earth in 1994, who had lost both of his parents to the Trade Federation and CIS when he was an Infant and 5 years old in 1999. As an orphan, Lars spent most of his dark child hood around his hometown of Norman City in Northern Oregon, trying to cypher food rations while at the same time trying to hide from CIS patrols and looters. He eventually became fascinated with the Galactic Republic, who he had witnessed during the Stand at Norman City and harbored them as heros, where they had come to liberate his hometown and eventually ejected the CIS Occupiers from Earth completely that same year when he was 9 years old in 2003. At age 28, Lars joined the military after learning about a third Invasion of Earth hoping to settle the score with either the Trade Federation or CIS, but became horrified when he ended up going against the Galactic Empire, during the Battle of Kings Valley on September 13th, 2022, in the early days of the Earth Imperial War, where he Lars eventually became critically traumatized after witnessing the Orbital Strike that wiped out US Forces hat the conclusion of the engagement. After the Imperial Occupation of Earth on October 22nd, 2023, Karnor took part in the Battle of Seven Rocks in the Pacific, where he would once again evade death but would this time be permantly traumatized after the Rock Island Massacre. Following the End of the Seven Rocks Theater, he was soon captured by the Empire and was forced to enlist as a Storm Trooper, however he was able to escape the Empire after the Fall of Washington DC, and make his way back to Norman City where he remained until 2024. By age 30 following the Fall of Earth during the Imperial Occupation of Earth in 2024 Lar's was confronted by an Imperial Storm Trooper and was forcefully recruited a second time in order to serve amongst the Empire, however on the first anniversary of the Imperial Victory and Occupation of Earth on October 22nd, 2024, the town square where the recruits were gathered and were about to be airlifted off world, was attacked by a group of unidentified resistance fighters giving him time to escape Imperial custody where he then fled his home city with an unidentified young girl who was only known as Kay. He became known as the first human to every successfully snatch and Hijack an Imperial ATAT during the Reistance's retreat from Norman City, on October 23, just one day after he had met Kay. He was the main protagonist character to 2091riveraisreal's 2006 novel Imperial Conquest! ''Bio 'Dark Past' '19 Years Later' 'Joining the Military' 'Battle of Kings Valley' Not long after joining the military, Karnor was First deployed in Kings Valley, an area on the Iranian Iraqi Boarder that was Invaded and Occupied by the Galactic Empire in order to use as both a foothold and a Landing zone for their future Invasion of Earth. During deployment he is grouped with both Sgt. Henrietta, and Captain. Maryian and was ordered to make their way through a wadi and eliminate Imperial Stormtroopers, that ambushed the Rangers by shooting down one of the Black Hawks and Chinooks. As most of the rangers are pinned down by strong Imperial defenses including attacking ATST's. Maryian leads the attack and destroys a large group of heavily entrenched Imperial units on the upper bluffs, while at the same time being able to destroy an Imperial turret by, guiding F-15E Strike Eagles to bomb the gun position. However, after they eliminate the Imperial Blaster turrets in the trenches, Karnor and his group were forced to destroy a couple of ATST's that were hammering their tanks as they tried to advance up the hill, after successfully destroy 2 ATST walkers with the use of RPG's, Karnor and the team are ordered to secure a new LZ for the Rangers' Chinooks and Black Hawks, in order to send in reinforcements in an attempt to hit the Imperials on the eastern flank. As they prepare to break through the Imperial barricades, they were soon attacked by a second ATST, but fortunately thanks to a captured Imperial MiniMag PTL missile launcher Karnor was able to eliminate the attack ATST walker, clearing out the LZ. fortunately, their were no casualties in Karnor's team in securing the LZ, as the Abrams rolled through and advanced to the second line of defense as the Black Hawks and Chinooks arrived with the reinforcements. While continuing to press the attack against the upper ridge, Karnor and his team were successfully able to kill a group of Imperial Shock Troopers that were shooting down most of the air support assets, but eventually became pinned down by a group of Imperial Snipers hidden on the ridge. However the Snipers were eliminated by an Abram tank, ass the second Barrier was crushed and the Storm Troopers went onto the retreat. After seizing Saguar Hill, the Karnor and his were then ordered to remain on the hill until further orders could be given, only for the sound of a heavy engine to be heard, causing the Hills occupational forces to look up and wintness a large fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers arriving in the sky. Before Karnor could get a word out an Imperial sniper kills one of the hills occupants, forcing Karnor and his team to take cover and fend off against an Imperial counter attack. Though they were able to beat back several waves of Storm Troopers, the sudden arrival of an ATAT in the distance eventually hammered the hill forcing some of the military units to flee the hill, while others who continued to defend the hill eventually got overrun by Storm Troopers. Karnor was then ordered to rid on one of the Abrams as the United States Military was forced to retreat due to the shots of the Abrams being declared in effective against the armor of the ATAT. As Karnor and the United States military abandoned the Hill, the Star Destroyers up in the sky laid down a regional wide Orbital Strike eliminating 78 percent of the United States ground forces, as Tie Fighters then launched to eliminate American air power. Upon quickly establishing aerial dominance, Karnor jumped off the tank with his team and escaped the region by Black hawk. 'Battle of Seven Rocks' 'Captured by the Empire' 'First Forced Enlistment' 'Escaping the Empire' 'Imperial Occupation of Earth' 'Second Forced Enlistment' 'Escaping Norman City' 'In Hiding' ''Where is the horse and the Rider? Where is the horn that was blown? They pass like rain on the mountains, ever when the Trade Federation Invaded us... -'Lars Karnor' to Kay during his depression, following Earth's fate Personality ''Trivia'' Category:Novel Characters Category:Characters created by 2091riveraisrael Category:Earth Imperial War Era Category:Males Category:Characters from Imperial Conquest!